one year again, a naruto fanfiction
by Hitamputih904
Summary: kehidupan selanjutnya menunggu hinata. hinata ingin memberi kenangan ditahun terakhurnya namun semua itu mustahil baginya.. liat kelanjutan ceritanya.!


Minnaaaa?/

Aku kembali dengan cerita hinata.. tapi yang ini 1 chapter aja biar keliatan panjang.. tanganku juga udah capekk.. ngetik mulu,,

Oh ya minna.. untuk saat ini cerita break disini ya.. mau UAS dulu ntar kalau udah selesai insyaallah.. mbuat baru lagi..

Minna doakan hasil UAS saya bagus ya..

Biar orang tua saya nggak marah-marah mulu.. ||_||

(Mulai deh curhatnya.. =_=)

Yaudah daripada saya kebanyakan ngomong silahkan dibaca cerita nya yaaa…!

(loe.. udah kebanyakan ngomong mbaakk! :X)

One Year Again

Menjadi gadis pemberani merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk seorang gadis, Hyuga Hinata. Meski menjadi gadis pemberani adalah impiannya hal itu tetap mustahil baginya. Dia itu seseorang yang ceroboh, gugup, pemalu, dan cupu. Saat itu adalah saat dimana dia harus bisa menjadi seseorang pemberani, demi 1 tahun terakhir miliknya.

Ya. Dokter memvonisnya 1 tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya. "maaf.. tapi ini sudah takdir tuhan." Itulah kata-kata si dokter, tsunade. "tidak apa-apa dokter." Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. "tapi apakah ada kemungkinan lain agar hinata hidup lebih lama dokter?" hiashi, ayah dari gadis itu. "ada. Namun seumur hidup hinata harus berada dirumah sakit ini" jawab si asisten dokter, shizune. "tidak perlu ayah, lebih baik aku menghabiskan tahun terakhirku dengan kenangan yang indah."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Tapi semua yang dikatakan hinata, tak pernah tercapai. Dikelas dia selalu diam, dan tak bisa bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Untung masih ada dua gadis yang menemaninya, sakura dan ino.

Sakura adalah teman sekaligus sahabatnya. Pertama kali mereka bertemu saat sakura sedang menonton anime.

Saat hinata lewat, ia melihat sakura sedang menonton sebuah anime. "waaaaaaa…! Animmmmeeeee!" teriak hinata. "hehe.. kamu suka anime ya.." sakura bertanya "heem.." pemalu mengatakannya dengan mengangguk. "aku minta animee..!" kalau soal anime hinata tak bisa menahannya meski dia dan sakura saat itu belum terlalu dekat. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Itulah jembatan persahabatan mereka, jika kejadian itu tidak ada mungkin hinata dan sakura tak pernah berteman. Hampir setiap hari mereka duduk bersama, sesekali hinata duduk bersama ino. Saat mereka bersama, sakura dan hinata selalu membicarakan sebuah anime, seperti Durarara!, Sword art Online, dan lainnya. Meski mereka memiliki anime favorit yang berbeda. Sakura lebih menyukai Durarara!, sedangkan hinata lebih menyukai SAO.

Sedangkan ino, hinata dan ino selalu membicarakan tentang social media, seperti bbm, instagram, line, dll. Mereka lebih sering membahas instagram milik ino, yang memiliki lebih dari 10000 penggemar. Lalu membahas iklan/promosi di line dan status di bbm. Meski ino dan hinata pernah bertengkar karena masalah tugas.

"aku pinjem bukumu ya.!" Pesan singkat dari ino.

"buat apa?" hinata membalas pesan singkat itu.

"kemarin watu ada tugas aku lupa nggak nyatet soal."

"tapi.. tugasku udah tak buat."

"masak, sama temen aja gak ngebolehin. Kan aku juga udah capek nulis soal… apa aku gak boleh nyontek sekalian?"

"tapi aku lebih capek dari kamu! Aku nulis soal terus jawab sendiri, kamumah enak tinggal nyontek!" pesan singkat hinata itu membuat ino marah dan cuek dengan hinata.

Tapi pada akhirnya kebenaranlah yang kan menang. Ino kembali bercanda tawa bersama hinata. Itulah kegiatan hinata bersama sakura dan ino.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Meski sesekali hinata ingin berkumpul, bercanda tawa bersama teman-teman lainnya. "eh.. besok jadi ulangan gak?" hinata mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya. Tapi hanya satu dua anak yang menjawabnya, yang lainnya seolah tak menganggap hinata ada.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Dimall. "tenten.." dia menyapa temannya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namun, seseorang yang merasa memiliki nama tenten hanya pura-pura tak melihat dan pergi. "apa salahku?" katanya dalam hati.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Didalam kelompok. "bagaimana kalau ditambah kalimat, 'jangan ganggu aku lagi!', gimana?" usulan si gadis cupu (hinata). "jangan ah jelek!" kata shino. "kamu, kalau gak pinter buat kalimat, gak usah usul dehh!" kata temari. "baiklah, aku manut sama kalian" kata pasrah si gadis.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Saat presentasi. "kok hasilnya, kurang bagus sih?" tanya kurenai-sensei. "semua itu gara-gara hinata gak mau usul sensei!" kata temari dengan wajah marah. "aku? Aku kemarin usul tapi gak diterima, sekarang hasilnya jelek aku yang disalahin!" bela hinata. "sudah-sudah seharusnya dalam kelompok itu tidak boleh bertengkar, justru sebaliknya saling bekerja sama.!" Kata kurenai-sensei melerai.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Dirumah. "hinata, bagaimana kehidupanmu disekolah?" kata sang ibu, "ya, hanya seperti itu bu." Balas hinata. "kamu tak ada masalah sama temanmukan?" tak ingin memberi beban pikiran lagi hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Untung sang ibu percaya dengan kata-kata anaknya.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Di salah satu tempat di sekolah, tepatnya saat itu hinata dan sakura sedang berjalan "Sakura, sasuke menyukaimu!" kata obito. Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki nama sasuke, langsung membungkam mulut obito. Sedangkan sakura, dia cuek. Dia tak ingin berhubungan dengan perasaan yang disebut cinta. Dia ingin menjadi komikus yang hebat dan terkenal di seluruh penjuru. Sedangkan hinata? Dia ingin merasakan seseorang mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Tapi itu mustahil bukan?

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Kehidupan gadis cupu itu selalu seperti itu dan tak berubah. Hingga setengah semester, hidupnya tinggal 6 bulan lagi! Tapi dia belum mebuat kenangan yang manis bersama teman-temannya!

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Semester ke 2 dimulai. Ada siswa baru disekolahnya, tetapi ia berada dikelas yang berbeda.

Saat itu hinata sedang melamun memikirkan sisa hidupnya yang tinggal 6 bulan. "bagaimana caranya agar aku diperhatikan oleh teman-teman ya?" gumamnya. Dia ingin supaya membuat kenangan yang indah sebelum dirinya meninggalkan dunia ini.

…

…

…

Dia sedang berpikir keras! Namun ada sepasang bola mata yang mengintainya. Dia menghadap kedepan lalu menengok ke kiri, tapi tak ada seorang pun disana. Setelah ia menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan, ia mendapati seorang pria sedang melamun juga.

Entah apa yang melintas dimata hinata, ia langsung jatuh hati kepada pria itu. Keberuntungan sedang bernaung didirinya, dia memiliki teman yang sekelas dengan pria itu. Gadis teman hinata itu bernama misaka.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Setelah mencari informasi dari sahabat sekaligus teman yang dulu sekelas dengannya, hinata mengetahui bahwa pria yang mencuri hatinya itu bernama naruto. Dia mencari-cari pin bbmnya. Namun tak kunjung dapat, hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan secara tidak sengaja saat berada disebuah acara disekolah. "yeyeyyeyeyyeye! Akhirnyaaaa!" dengan semangat 45 hinata langsung menginvite pin itu. Dia sungguh merasa bahagia, bahkan dia lupa bahwa hidupnya tinggal dihitung mundur.

"halloo.. salam kenal ya!" dia membuka obrolan dengan pria dambaannya itu.  
"hallo.. salam kenal juga." Naruto membalasnya, membuat hatinya itu berdebar-debar bahkan jantungnya minta untuk keluar dari tubuh hinata.

"hmm.. boleh kenalan?" berhari-hari hinata menunggu jawaban dari pesan bbm itu. Didalam hpnya hanya tertulis huruf R yang artinya hanya dibaca. 

akhirnya dibalas juga, "boleh, asal kamu nunjukin foto aslimu dulu." Kata-kata itu membuat hinata takut berkenalan dengan naruto, takut kalau dia akan mengetahui bahwa hinata adalah salah satu siswi di sekolahnya juga.

Hinata tak berani menjawab, bahkan dia menghapus pesan obrolan itu.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Tapi lagi-lagi hinata memulai obrolan dengan naruto.

"wahh.. dpmu bagus.. waktu apa itu?" mencoba membuka obrolan dengan pertanyaan yang basi.

"makasih. Itu waktu tanding bliat" jawab naruto  
"ohhh…" hinata tak berani melanjutkan obrolannya, takut naruto mengingat obrolannya yang terdahulu.

Kejadian bbm-an dengan naruto membuat hinata lupa dengan sisa hidupnya. 1 bulan berlalu sejak pembukaan semester 2.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Saat hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga bisa bbm-an dengan cowok yang dia sukai, meski banyak cewek yang mengejar naruto. Ia mendapatkan sebuah gambar dari sebuah grup, yang menyatakan bahwa cowok yang dicintainya itu lebih terpikat dengan salah satu gadis dikelasnya, mayuri namanya.

Dia menyadari bahwa dia bukan tandingan mayuri pun langsung mundur total. Bahkan ia tak berani membuka bbm untuk beberapa hari. Dan saat ia bertemu naruto ia pura-pura tidak kenal dan langsung nelonyor aja.

Hatinya pedih dibuat oleh naruto yang mengejar mayuri. Dia sadar dia tak sebanding dengan mayuri yang terkenal cantiknya, kekayaannya.

Saat ia mencari tahu siapa yang cowok itu sukai melalui misaka, ternyata ada lagi gadis yang katanya dekat dengannya. Ya sudahlah, mungkin ini takdirnya.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Kehidupannya yang sedang bersemi kembali seperti biasa, musim gugur. Bangun, mandi, keseklah, kalau masih sepi ditinggal tidur. Mendengarkan guru, mengerjakan tugas, dan belajar kalau ada ulangan.

"hinata!" teriak misaka

"hmmmm… ooooaaaaahhhhh..ada apa?" jawab hinat sambil menguap

"kalau menguap ditutup mbaaaakkkkkk"

"iya-iyaaa… tadi manggil aku ada apa?"

"itu… apa ya?"

"haduh.. dasar pelupa.." kata hinata sambil meninggalkan misaka

"apa ya?" dia masih lupa

"ohh… iyaaaaaa…"

"ingat?" tanya hinata

Dia mengangguk.

"itu si naruto masuk rumah sakit.."

"oo…"

Krik… Krik… krik... krik..

"ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" si cupu kaget tapi terlalu lambat.

"pikiranmu lagi abnormal ya?/" tanya misaka

"emang pikirannya hinata itu normal?" kata sakura

Lalu sakuran dan misaka tertawa bersama. Hinata hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"oh iya, dia sakit apa?" tanya hinata

"katanya livernya kena." Kata misaka

"kasihan juga tu anak." Kata sakura

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu, hinata memutuskan untuk memberi pesan singkat melalui bbm.

"ganbattene. ^_^" itulah isi pesan singkat hinata

Tak ada jawaban dari naruto.

Hinata tak mengharap berlebihan dari pesan singkatnya, ia hanya berharap naruto membacanya. Doanya terkabul, naruto membacanya.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Kehidupan hinata seperti biasa tidur, makan, tidur, kalau dirumah. Orang tuanya selalu memberikan apapun yang hinata minta, karena tak berapa lama lagi, orang tuanya akan ditinggal olehnya. Hari itu hinata meminta dibelikan android baru, karena android yang lama sudah eror.

Meski ada jarak waktu, hinata dibelikan android baru oleh orang tuanya. Ia hanya ingin di sisa hidupnya yang tinggal 4 bulan ini diisi dengan foto momen yang indah. Lagi-lagi tuhan berpihak kepadanya, ia bisa berfoto-bersama temannya, meski tak banyak.

"ada bbm?" hinata bingung karena sebelumnya naruto tak pernah memberi dia pesan singkat terlebih dahulu.

"klik." Kulit jarinya menyentuh touch screen android barunya. Sedetik kemudian muncul sebuah pesan singkat.

"maaf mengganggu. Bisa temui saya di tangga bawah?" isi bbm itu

Hinata menelan ludah, kepalanya pusing. "Ini beneran atau mimpi?" Itu yang dia pikirkan. Tak ambil pusing apapun hinata menemui naruto.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"naruto-kun?" untuk kali ini dia berusaha menjadi gadis pemberani

Naruto tertegun melihat hinata. Hinta tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan, bahkan sangat jauh dari yang ia pikirkan.

"ohh.. jadi kamu hinata ya?" senyumnya dan mata saphier miliknya menyihir hinata.

"..u-umm." Hinata mengangguk pelan

"terima kasih." Kata itu terucap dari mulut naruto dengan sangat ikhlas

"untuk?"

"kau sudah memberiku semangat, meski kita tak pernah bertemu secara langsung." Katanya

"itu bukan apa-apa, hmm.." kalimatnya terputus, hinata tak berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"ada apa?" si doi bertanya

Hinata melepas nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menarik energi yang ada disekitarnya. Berdoa "semoga aku berhasil tuhan."

"naruto-kun, mungkin ini mendadak tapi… aku…" kalimat terakhirnya masih terbata-bata

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"a-aaiishiteru. ?" Hinata berhasil mengatakan itu meski dia menutupi wajahnya, wajahnya memerah semerah tomat.

Hening..

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit

Diantara mereka hanya terdengar dentuman jarum tangan mereka.

"ahhh… naruto maujadi pacarku?" hinata mengatakan itu dengan cepat, malu dan gugup itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"kenapa tidak?" jawab naruto santai

"eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh… beneraaaannnn?" tanya hinata terheran heran?

"iyalah beneran, masak bo'ongan. Lagian kamu cantik, kamu itu udah masuk ke kreteria cewek yang aku suka kok.

||_|| hinata nangis, ternyata ada kreterianya to?

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Teett…

Suara bel masuk itu membuyarkan lamunan hinata yang sedang menangis didalam hati, mengingat naruto ternyata orangnya pilih-pilih.

Tangan dengan suhu hangat itu menarim tangan hinata, dimenarik hinta untuk naik (kembali kekelas). Hinata melongo melihat kekasih pertamanya ini menggenggam tangannya.

Misaka yang melihatnya langsung berteriak.

"temen-temen…"

Saat itu juga banyak sekali siswa berkumpul dihadapan hinata dan naruto.

"ada apa sih?" ada apa kata Mei *(temen misaka dan hinata)

"itu.. " sambil melirik hinata.

"apa?" tanya hinata pelan.

"minna.. temen kalian yang pemalu ini ternyata udah punya kekasih baru.. " sakura mengatakan itu.

Hinata dan naruto hanya melongo.

"apa buktinya?" kata asuna

"tu liat tangan mereka!" tegas sakura.

Hinata dan naruto panik. Mereka lupa kalau mereka sedang berpegangan tangan.

Takut dengan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh hinata mengalihkan perhatian dengn cara "ehhh… kakashi-sensei datang." . semua siswa langsung berlari kedalam kelasnya masing-masing. Untuk kali ini hinata berterima kasih kepada kakashi-sensei (guru bk killer).

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Dan untuk pertama kalinya hinata pulang diantar dengan seorang cowok (naruto). Meski sebenarnya saat sampai didepan rumah, ayah hinata melihat naruto dan hinata sedang foto bersama. Ia tak marah, mengingat putrinya yang akan menemui ajal sebelum dirinya.

"cheese.." kata hinata

"klik." Sebuah foto tercetak dalam layar hinata

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Untuk pertama kalinya juga hinata ke taman bersama seoarng cowok yang tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya.

"kamu kalau makan es krim belepotan ya.."naruto tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadisnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. Dengan lembut jari naruto menyentuh ujung bibir hinata untuk mengambil kotoran itu.

Kalau tidak gugup ya bukan hinata. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Jantungnya mau lari marathon. Napasnya kayak habis lari marathon.

"anu.. naruto-kun. Sebenarnya kau itu sakit apa?" tanya gadis bersurai indigo

"hmm.. liverku ada gangguan." Balas pria bersurai blonde

"emang sinyal apa.. " kata hinata sambil memasang wajah =_=

Melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum naruto terkekeh geli.

"tapi sekaang udah normalkan?" kata hinata khawatir

"heem.. liverku sudah di cangkok kok.. jangan khawatir."

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi hening. Hinata baru ingat dengan sisa umurnya. Kalau hinata mati bagaimana dengan naruto?

"cheese.." naruto mengatakan itu sambil menarik tubuh hinata. Alhasil foto terebut diisi dengan pose naruto menghadap ke hinata dan hinata menghadap naruto.

Meski proses foto tersebut selesai naruto dan hinata tak berubah pose. Hinata dapat menghirup bau parfum naruto, begitu juga naruto bisa menghirup parfum hinata.

Namun sehelai daun menghancurkan suasana mereka.

"m-maaf.." naruto mengatakannya

"tak apa." Semburat merah muncul dipipi hinata.

Banyak tem,pat yang mereka kunjungi sebelum ujian dilaksanakan. Ke taman utama, toko buku, kumpulan game, kunjungi bioskop, menari, bernyanyi, dan lainnya.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Siapa sangka ujian sudah dimulai.

Hari pertama

Mulai…

Selesai..

Hari kedua

Mulai..

Selesai…

Hari ketiga

Mulai..

Selesai..

Hari keempat

Mulai..

Selesai..

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Setelah ujian banyak kegiatan untuk perpisahan. Salah satunya adalah menari. Kali ini hinata harus menjadi gadis pemberani lagi. Untuk hal menari, kelasnya memberi kesempatan untuk hinata, sakura, dan ino.

"one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Sakura gerakanmu salah, kekiri!" kata hinata

"oke!" balas sakura

Mereka bertiga berlatih keras. Hampir setiap hari mereka ke rumah hinata yang cukup luas untuk berlatih.

Hari H sudah tiba. Kini tiga gadis cantik itu memakai pakaian yang sangat indah. Penampilan mereka dimulai dengan semangat, dan diakhiri dengan tepukan.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Tak disangka hari itu adalah hari terakhir hinata untuk bersama teman temannya.

1 hari

2 hari

3 hari

4 hari

5hari

6 hari

7 hari

Tak ada yang mnyadari kalau hinta tidak ada. Biasanya hinata bermain dengan misaka dan teman lainnya. Hingga akhirnya naruto mencari hinata. Setelah 7 hari bbm-an. Di hari ke 8 hinata tak membalas bbm-nya, bahkan hinata tak membacanya.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"apa kau melihat hinata, sakura-chan?" tanya kekasih gadis bersurai indigo

"apa dia tak bersama misaka?" jawab sakura khawatir tak melihat sahabatnya selama ini.

"tak, tadi aku bertemu dengan misaka namun misaka juga tidak tahu keberadaannya." Jawaban sakura membuat naruto takut terjadi apa-apa dengan hinata.

Naruto mencari hinata terus menerus dari tempat yang dia kunjungi disekolah, taman, tempat beribadah, tempat mereka bertemu, dan sekitarnya. hingga saatnya upacara perpisahan, hinata tak pernah terlihat. Dia seperti ditelan bumi.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Tiba-tiba saja saat upacara pelepasan siswa ada salah satu anggota keluarganya (adiknya) yang menyampaikan sesuatu kepada seluruh siswa disekolahnya.

"ini ada sesuatu dari hinata-neechan untuk kalian." Kata hanabi si adik.

Inilah isi dari video itu.

Didalam sana terlihat hinata memakai seragam rapi namun dia memakai alat bantu pernapasan, posisinya sedang duduk dia atas kasur rumah sakit.

"hallo minna? Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Sehat saja ya! Untuk siswa konoha aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak memberi kesan yang baik pada kalian ya." Hinata mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum meski dadanya sakit seperti diiris.

"untuk kelas tercintaku, terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku yang pemalu, gugup, dan ceroboh ini. Terimakasih juga untuk sakura yang selalu memberiku anime baru, atau seseuai yang aku inginkan. Terimakasih untuk ino yang mau membahas tentang sosmed denganku, meski aku tak terlalu paham apa yang kamuomongkan sih.. untuk misaka jangan lupakan aku ya! Aku sahabatmu dari kelas 8. Untuk Mei, jika kau melupakanku kubunuh kau!" hinata masih tesenyum, bahkan sesekali tertawa.

"Untuk naruto, aku sangat berterimakasih karena mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu. Menemaniku di bulan-bulan terakhir dalam hidupku, berfoto, makan eskrim, makan kembang gula, mainan laying-layang, memancing bersama dan lainnya. Sebenarnya menjadi kekasihmu adalah impianku juga. Maaf aku tidak mengasih kabar setelah hari pentas itu." Terlihat jelas hinata tersenyum ikhlas untuk pujaan hatinya.

"terima kasih minna sensei, teman-teman, ganbatte untuk melanjutkan study and S-A-Y-O-N-A-R-A" kalimat itu menggema disetiap orang yang dekat dengan hinata. Video selesai diputar.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Hanabi melihat teman-teman hinata bigung dengan semua ini, akhirnya unjuk bicara.

"ini adalah…" air matanya masih dapat dibendung

"video sebelum kakak.." masih sanggup ia teruskan

"MENINGGAL." Sudah cukup. Satu kata itu membuat air mata hanabi mengalir terus. Ia mengingat kehidupan kakaknya sebelum kakanya meninggal. Dia tahu bagaimana dia dikucilkan, bagaimana dia menjadi kekasih naruto, bagaimana dibisa bahagia dengan adanya naruto, dan kisah lainnya.

"meski dia tahu teman-teman sekelasnya tak memeperhatikannya, ia masih berterima kasih." Ujarnya lirih

"asalkan kalian tahu! Kakakku mengambil gambar itu sebelum ajal menjemputnya, bahkan dia masih sempat tertawa, meski sebenarnya dia menangis! Tak ingin meninggalkan temannya, sahabatnya, kekasihnya, juga orang tuanya!" lanjutnya

"aku tahu kalian para teman sekelas kakakku, tak menyukai kakakku karena dia tak pintar bergaul, tapi bukankah seharusnya kalian juga mencoba untuk bergauli dengan kakakku! apakah kalian tak ingin mengulang waktu agar kakakku bisa bahagia sebelum 1 tahun terakhir miliknya berakhir?" hanabi meluapkan seluruh isi hatinya. Ia tak terima hinata tak bisa memiliki keningan yang indah meski ditahun terakhirnya.

Semua teman sekelas hinata menangis menyesali perbuatan mereka.

Bahkan naruto,"Hinataaaa! Tak bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku 1 tahun lagi?" dia frustasi mendengar kekasih hatinya meninggal

Sakura berteriak "Hinata! Tak bisakah kau menjadi teman yang selalu mengerti tentang anime bersamaku 1 tahun lagi?" tangisnya tak bisa ditahan dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ino hanya bisa memegang tubuh sakura dan menangis bersamanya.

Misaka dan Mei? Mereka sudah pingsan tak sanggup mengingat teman tercintanya itu.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa mengatakan "hinata.. maaf akan aku…! Bisakah kita menjalani hidup sebagai teman yang rukun 1 tahun lagi?" Namun semua itu sudah tak berlaku. Bahkan jika mereka bersujud 100 kali agar hinata kembali. Itu tak akan mungkin. Semua itu mustahil. Tuhan terlalu sayang dengan hinata, hingga tak membiarkan hinata terlalu lama jauh dari-Nya.

"buatlah temanmu, kekasihmu, saudaramu, orang tuamu, bahkan orang yang tak kau kenal menjadi tersenyum karenamu, karena tak ada tahu kapan orang otang disekitar kita diambil oleh sang kuasa"

~End~

Minna…akhirnya selesai juga waktu (2hari) maaf kalo ending gk maksimal! Gk ada waktu lagi.. buat UAS..

Minnnnnaaaaaaa doakan UAS saya bagus (a1) dan jangan lupa….

REVIEW _!

Jangan lupa REVIEEWWW okee!

Dadah! Melambaikan tangan ke kamera. (dirasen suriken sama trans7) :v

*oh iya.. sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan saya sendiri*


End file.
